Maraudeur and co
by madalidu170
Summary: Les années des maraudeurs et compagnie a Poudlard. Aventures, Romance et suspens au rendez vous garantie. tome 1 première années accroché vous. 1 chapitre 1 moi.
1. chapter 1

Maraudeurs and co Tome 1

Cela ce passe au temps des maraudeurs comme son nom l'indique. IL y a des personnages utilisé par JK Rowling et des personnages fictif inventé par moi.

Preface : Un hibou et une lettre.

Lily Evans jeune fille rousse aux yeux vert émeraude et au sourire ravageur avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard un mardi matin.

Ses parents cru d'abord à une blague de mauvais goût et décidèrent de jeté la lettre. Ils étaient cependant très inquiet. Lily avait effectivement des dons particulier depuis qu'elle était né. Ils avaient tous fais pour les dissimuler et ce jour la il cru que quelqu'un avait aperçu les pouvoirs le la jeune fille et essayé de leur faire peur.

Ils furent ainsi plus que convaincu après des dizaines d'envois de cette même lettre via plusieurs hiboux majestueux et la visite d'un professeur de cette même école, prénomme Mme McGonagal. Elle venait de débuté dans cette école et malgré l'enthousiasme des parents de Lily d'avoir enfin trouvé un organisme pouvant l'aider et la protéger de sa différence, elle eu grand peine a expliqué ou et comment allez étudié Lily durant ses 7 prochaines années.

Après des millions de questions posée par les parents de Lily, une valise prête, et un crépage de chignon avec pétunia elle se retrouva sur la voie 9 3/4 valise et cadis en main ...

James Potter. jeune homme au yeux d'un bleu nuit et au cheveux noir d'ébène attendait sa lettre de la prestigieuse école de magie d'Angleterre avec impatience. Cependant il l'attendit longtemps car son père en avait décidé autrement.

Après une énième dispute avec sa femme, William Potter céda enfin la lettre à son fils, qui était tellement excité qu'il écouta à peine les indications et les préventions de son père.

\- ... et il faudra aussi que tu face attention au Serpentard tu sais ... il ne sont pas tous méchant mais certain ne ... et aussi fait très attention a ... et je t'en pris si il y a quoi que se soit qui ne va pas prévient moi et ...

Après un adieu plus que tragique avec un père mort d'inquiétude et une mère pleine de fierté. James partie en route vers la gare de kingcrosse avec un milliard de rêve en tête.

Katniss Hammer joué au quidditch avec ses 9 frères et soeurs quand sa mère courue vers elle dans le champs en hurlant la phrase que chaque foyer de sorcier d'Angleterre aime entendre "tu est prise à Poudlard ma chérie !!!!" alors que Katniss allée sautait de joie sur son ballet une autre phrase dite par sa génitrice, avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme cependant, la fit retombé sur terre ... " ... et ton frère aussi cherie ..." Katniss avait un frère jumeau. Jessy Hammer. Katniss et lui se détesté plus que tout. Pour une raison qui avait toujours échapper à leurs parents, ils n'arrivaient pas à se trouvé dans la même pièce sans s'envoyer des immondices à la figure. Plusieurs fois même, ils en étaient venue aux mains.

Après avoir coiffait ses long cheveux noir de nuit et souligné ses magnifiques yeux gris, elle et son jumeau attrapèrent leurs valises et prirent la poudre de cheminette vers la gare.

Sirius Black. 11 ans et 1 jour ce battait avec son frère Regulus afin de récupérer sa lettre de Poudlard. Après avoir feint d'abandonner le match il sauta sur son frère au détour d'un couloir et lui arracha des mains.

Les seul phrase d'au revoir qu'il eu le jour de son départ furent :

\- Tu a intérêt à allez à serpentard sinon (signe de la main explicite ...)

\- fait honneur à ta famille avec les meilleurs notes, au lieu de ça tu passera tes vacances à la cave compris !!! ??

\- et ne te mélange pas avec des sang de bourbe !!! Compris ?

Une porte claqué et voilà un Sirius black dans le Poudlard expresse.

Rémus Lupin reçus son courier alors qu'il était en repos à saint mangouste après une nuit plus qu' agiter dans la cage de fortune au milieux des bois que lui avais construit son père. Il lui fallut plusieurs minute avant de refuser la demande. Le professeur Dumbledore se déplaça en personnes afin de lui expliquer les remèdes et précautions mit en place face à sa situation.

Alice McGregor reçus ça lettre alors qu'elle essayé une énième fois la robe de marié de sa mère ... qu'elle emporta discrètement dans sa valise de Poudlard. Elle décida qu'elle s'en servirait si balle il y aurais un jour. Et t'il utiles de précisé que sa mère qui s'en rendit vite compte la sermona jusqu'à l'entrée de la gare.

Franck Lomdubat l'a reçus et l'a perdu quelque minute plus tard alors qu'il se battait avec son elfe de maison car il voulais absolument l'emmener a Poudlard. Il ne réussi pas a le convaincre mais Hertel l'elfe de maison en question lui promis de lui écrire tout ce que Franck ne devait pas oublié afin d'être un bon élève. Après plusieurs recommandations de sa mère Franck monta dans le Poudlard expresse.

Zayn Davis arriva devant le Poudlard expresse munit de sa lettre et de ses bagages avec une heure d'avance. Ce jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleu ciel n'avait pas de parents, il fut élevé chez des bonnes soeurs dans une abbaye à Westminster. Cependant il ne fut pas surpris quand il reçus la lettre, car il savait depuis fort longtemps que sa destiné était bien tout autre que celle de devenir moine dans une abbaye. Il monta ainsi dans le Poudlard Express.

Severus Rogue attendait sa lettre avec impatience il n'avait qu'une envie : quitter le foyer familial qu'il détestait tant. Il se dépêcha de faire ses valises et sans même un seul regard à ses parents qui se disputaient déjà sur le seuil de la porte il partit vers un destin un peu moins funeste.

Peter Petigrow reçus sa lettre alors qu'il se goinfrer de cookie au caramel.

Il en remplissait ses bagages malgré le désaccord formel de sa tante Hilda.

Après un énorme bisou baveux et piquent de cette dernière il monta à la recherche d'un compartiment, gâteau en poche.

A l'autre bout du Pays un homme vêtu de noir déchiré une lettre de l'académie des sorciers qui lui refusé son agrémentation pour devenir professeur à l'école Poudlard. Il jeta les morceaux dans la cheminée en feu, il se tourna vers un elfe de maison et lui dis: Select il va être l'heure, prépare les cartes nous devons les trouver...

L'elfe n'attendit même pas la fin de la phrase il se retourna et courut dans la salle juste à côté ou il en sortit une immense carte du monde ...

Quelques heures plus tard tout les élèves de premières années de l'école de magie de Poudlard se retrouvèrent tous unis dans la grande salle prêt à passer sous le Choixpeau magique afin qu'on leurs attributs leur maison. James, Sirius, Rémus,Peter, Lily et Katniss furent envoyer à Gryffondor. Severus Zayn et Jessy furent envoyé à Serpentard . Franck à Poutsouffle et Alice à Serdaigle.

Débutèrent alors la promo que j'appelle maraudeur and co qui dura 7 années.

bienvenue et bonne lecture


	2. explication

Bonjour à tous.

Les chapitres suivant sont en cours d'écriture. Il y'en aura 12. Ils résument chaque mois de l'année à partir de septembre.

Je débute dans le domaine de l'écriture merci de votre compréhension.


	3. chapitre 1 Rencontre et jour d'automne

Chapitre 1 rencontre et jour d'autonomes

Lily assise à l'une des tables de la grande salle, prenait sont petit déjeuné et guettait la porte d'entré dans l'espoir de voir apparaître son amis Severus. Ils s'étaient rencontré il y a plusieurs années quand Lily était en conflit avec la découverte de ses pouvoirs. Il l'avait aidé à accepté ses dons à les utilisés et les contrôler. Ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois un jour gris où pétunia hurlé sur Lily en lui disant d'arêtes immédiatement de faire volé des fleurs par la simple pensée. Après l'avoir insulté de monstre démoniaque Severus fou de rage intervint et la menaça de la transformé en crapaud visqueux si elle n'arrête pas sur le champ. Lily en fut reconnaissante et après plusieurs jour passé en sa compagnie elle le trouva gentil et ils devinrent les meilleurs amis. Ils se racontaient des blagues et s'amuser avec leur pouvoirs. Severus aidait Lily à les contrôler et à les manipuler. Et elle ... elle illuminé ses journées par ses histoires de conte de fée et son sourire d'ange à faire fondre n'importe quel gobelin.

Le stresse apparus à la vu de sa montre. Il lui resté 15 minutes avant le début de ses premiers cours et Severus ne s'était toujours pas présenté. Elle aurait aimé lui parlé avant. Pour diminuer son angoisse de la première heures de cours. Un visage familier lui aurait certainement fait du bien et apaiser ses crainte. Cependant il n'apparut jamais dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Au lieu de sa Alice McGregor, la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontré lors de leur voyage en train s'assit prés d'elle et attrapa un pain de cake au vole.

\- Salut Lily comment ça va ? Bien dormis ?

\- Oui ! et toi ?

Cette réponse était fausse. Lily n'avais pas réussi à fermé l'œil de la nuits et à vrais dire la grande blonde aux cheveux bouclé qui se trouvé en face d'elle non plus.

\- C'est vrais tu a bien dormis toi ? moi j'ai du dormir 3h maximum tellement j'étais énervé et angoissé ...

\- non c'est vrais j'ai mentis j'ai pas dormis non plus ...

Lily devint rouge pivoine face a son mensonge et au grand yeux bleu d'Alice ... mais celle ci éclata de rire. Elles se mirent a partagé leur soucis et angoisse tout en se dirigent vers leur premier cour ... La métamorphose. En chemin elles croisèrent Severus qui la regarda mais ne lui adressa aucune salutation ou ombre d'un sourire et passa son chemin tel un parfait inconnu. Lily dégluti. Les rumeurs disait vrais. La rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor écrasé toutes les amitié.

Katniss Hammer avalait ses toasts avec une telle rapidité que cela surpris ses deux nouvelles amies Jane et Annabelle qu'elle avait rencontré l'a veille. Elles discutaient de garçon et de maquillage quand l'attention de Katniss fut attiré par l'entrée de deux garçons brun aux magnifique yeux bleu. Il arrivèrent et se mirent à engloutirent tout se qui se trouvé devant eux. Cela la fit rire. un peu plus loin se trouvé une jeune fille rousse qui guettait la grande porte avec désespoir ... voulait telle se sauver ? Et alors qu'elle se demandée si il était possible de s'échapper de poudlard, une des deux filles intervînt.

\- Tu en pense quoi toi Katniss ?

Katniss n'avait pas écouter leur conversations cependant elle tenta un " euh ... je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi Jane !"

\- Ah tu vois ! renchérit cette dernière à l'adresse de sa camarade qui en tira une mou dépité.

Alice soupira de soulagement. Un peu plus loin, l'un des deux gloutons, avait remarqué la scène de loin, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle répondis par un haussement de sourcil et quitta la table afin de se rendre à son cours de métamorphose. Elle détesté ce genre de garçons charmeur et m'a tu vu.

Elle arriva avec un peu d'avance devant la porte. Juste à côté, se trouvé un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain. Il avait le teint très pâle. Il semblé malade. Cependant l'énergie qu'il déployé à lire ce gros bouquin lui prouva le contraire.

-Salut ! C'est un gros livre que tu lis la ...

Elle souleva le gros livre en question pour voir le titre de celui-ci sans même demandé l'approbation de son interlocuteur.

\- "Les complexes de la métamorphose " ... Eh beh ... tu essais d'être plus fort que notre professeur ? se moqua t'elle.

\- Non juste des autres élèves.

Il avait un sourire franc et serein qui agaça Katniss.

\- Tu veux être le meilleur c'est ça ? ... je connais les gens comme toi. ... Oui je l'ai connais et j'en fais partis.

Elle souris et lui tendit la main.

\- Enchanté moi c'est Katniss. Katniss Hammer.

\- Rémus. Rémus Lupin.

\- Laisse moi te dire mon chère Rémus que même avec les plus gros livre du monde tu n'arrivera pas à la cheville de la grande Katniss Hammer.

\- La grande Katniss Hammer qui parle d'elle à la troisième personnes c'est ça ? Demanda t'il avec un haussement de sourcil.

\- Oui c'est elle même.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

\- Oh ... non ça devrait allé. Elle ne me fait pas peur. Mais merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Et il replongea dans son livre comme si de rien était.

Elle le contempla pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle le trouvé énigmatique mais quelque peu charmant.

Elle fut dérangé dans ses pensée par l'arrivée des deux jeunes garçon qu'elle avait remarqué dans la grande salle et qui chahuté.

Ils la bousculèrent sans faire attentions.

\- Aie ! Mais c'est pas vrais ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?!

Elle repoussa le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long qui lui avait marché sur le pied.

\- Oh ! Toutes mes excuses Mademoiselle. Ravis de vous rencontre je suis Sirius. Sirius Black.

Il lui fit une révérence ce qui fit rire son copain non loin de lui.

\- Et je te présente Mon amis de toujours depuis 24h James. James Potter.

Il fit la même courbette en plus égocentrique.

Lui et Sirius c'était rencontré dans le Poudlard expresse. L'Entente ne fut tout d'abord pas des plus cordiales puisque qu'ils c'étaient bagarré pour le dernière chocogrenouille. Puis après avoir perdu la grenouille en question, les jambes en l'aire, écroulé par terre, dans une position plus que douteuse, ils avaient explosé de rire. Leur amitié venait de naitre grâce à de la confiseries. Depuis se passage ils ne s'étaient plus quitté et avaient tellement échangé sur leur vie respective qu'ils connaissaient déjà tout ou presque de l'autre.

Katniss éclata de rire.

\- Aaah mais c'est donc vous !?

Rémus releva la tête au son aiguë de la jeune fille.

James lui haussa un sourcil

\- Euh ... bah oui ... Pourquoi on est déjà connue ?

-Oh oui vous êtes connue !

\- Ouah ! Tu entend sa James ! On est déjà connue !

\- Oui ... oui les garçon. C'est vous ... C'est vous les deux abrutis fini qui allez hanté les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de reconnaissance et d'adoration pendant 7 longues années, et qui, après avoir raté vos ASPIC, car oui pendant que vous perdié votre temps dans les bras de ses dames, vous vous retrouverez seul sans rien à la rue. Vous voyez je vous connais tellement bien que je peu même prédire vôtre avenir les debilos. Alors ... vous en pensée quoi ?

James et Sirius ne riaient plus. En faite, ils ne souriez même plus. James froncé les sourcils et serré les poings. Il avait envie de lui envoyé son plus beau coup de poing. Mais bon on ne frappe pas une fille. Sirius quand à lui était très énervé. Il serré les dents face à tant d'insultes. Cependant il devait bien avoué que cette fille avait du caractère. Mais il été hors de question a ce moment précis de montré a la jeune femme son admiration.

\- Ppfff ! Viens James ! Nous somme tombé sur une harpies qui n'aime pas les bonnes compagnie.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin.

La jeune fille retourna son attention sur Rémus qui la dévisager avec plus d'attention cette fois ci.

\- C'est méchant ce que tu vient de faire.

Lui reprocha t'il.

\- Et alors !? Tu va me collé ? non ! Alors tais toi et retourne à ton livre !

Rémus haussa les épaules. Ferma son livre et s'écarta de la jeune femme. A vu de nez il n'aimait pas les conflits.

Les autres élèves commencèrent à arrivé. Les copines de Katniss la rejoignirent et elles se remirent à papoter de chose futiles, qui avait l'aire de l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose mais pour une raison inconnu faisait semblent d'être ravis de leur présence.

Lily arriva en compagnie d'Alice. Elles parler tellement et avec tellement d'animation que Lily heurta de plein fouet Rémus qui c'était replongé dans son livre.

\- oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé je ne t'avais pas vu !

Elle se baissa pour ramasser le livre

\- Ce n'est rien ! Je ne regarder pas ou j'allais. C'est ma faute.

Il l'imita et leurs mains se frôlèrent sur le livre. Rémus releva la tête et son regard croisa celui vert émeraude de Lily. Son coeur manqua un battements. Il fut envoûté en l'espace d'une minute. Ils se relevèrent.

\- Il est très bien ce livre. Je l'ai lu dans le train. Je le trouve très complet.

Elle lui lança un sourire éblouissante qui fit rougir et fondre le pauvre Rémus qui ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Heureusement la porte du cours s'ouvrit et les élèves rentrèrent pour assisté a leur premiers cours en commun avec les Serdaigle.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Une légère brise de vent frais annoncé l'arrivé de l'automne dans quelques semaines. Dans la cour de Poudlard, les Serpentards et les Griffondors avaient leur premier cour de ballais en commun avec Monsieur Pipette. Ce vieux monsieur, bientôt à la retraite, mener ses élèves et son cour, comme un colonel face à des soldats. Lily qui n'était pas vraiment la plus grande sportive du monde n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée de faire des pirouettes à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol. Le professeur commença son cours avec tellement d'entrain et d'énergie que Remus se demanda si il n'était pas plus jeune qu'il en avait l'aire.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à votre premier cour de vol. Sachez qu'ici l'erreur peu vous être fatale. Il est donc primordiale pour vous et votre sécurité d'être bien attentif à mon cour. Les pitreries en tout genre ne seront pas acceptées. L'attention est de rigueur. Et il est formellement interdit de croire ou même de pensé que poussé ou faire une blague à un de vos camarades pourrais être une activité divertissante ... les cimetières ne sont pas amusant !

Il tapa sur la main de Sirius qui allez se faufilée sur les épaules de Katniss afin surement de lui faire peur.

\- Bien! C'est partis ! Placez vous à la gauche de votre Ballais ! ... J'ai dit à gauche Monsieur Petigrow ! ça c'est votre droite ! Peu être devrions nous faire un cour au préalable sur la droite et la gauche ?!

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf le pauvre Peter qui était rouge de honte, Lily qui l'observé les sourcils froncé et Remus qui avait pitié de son pauvre camarade.

\- Bien maintenant levé votre main et dite "Debout"

A l'unisson ils crièrent "DEBOUT"

L'exercice ce passa plutôt bien. James réussi du premier coup et le montra avec fierté ce qui fit soupiré les serpentards. Puis Sirius et katnis ainsi que deux ou trois autre serpentard et griffondor. Les derniers a réussirent a levé leurs balais étaient Lily, severus, et kays.

\- Eh bah il était temps ! Ricana James à l'adresse de ses trois camarade.

Kays l'ignora superbement. Severus lui lança un regard noir et Lily se contenta de lui tiré la langue d'un aire mauvais. Ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire baissé les yeux. Lily avait surement un pouvoir puissant car des qu'elle regardais n'importe qu'elle garçons il ne disait plus un mots et ça, beaucoup s'en était rendu compte à leur dépend. Les jeunes filles aussi s'en étaient rendu compte et cela l'ai agacées beaucoup. Jane et Annabelle furent les premières à détesté Lily Evans cordialement. La pauvre jeune fille pouvais compter le nombre d'amis féminine sur un doigt et elle répondais au nom d'Alice McGregor.

L'exercice de vol sur balais fut plus compliqué. Il y eu beaucoup de moquerie et de gros mot prononcé a l'adresse des dit balais.

Une fois le cours finit James et Sirius discutèrent avec animation en chuchotant. Il bousculèrent Remus sans même y prêté attention. Cependant celui-ci entendit des brides de la conversation et il s'agissait de balais, de Quiditche et de partie secrète ... Il n'y prêta pas attention et sortis de son sac un manuel sur les potions.

\- Il est bien ! Mais très compliqué celui la ... tu a compris le chapitre 12 sur les potions de guérison ?

Lily venait d'apparaitre sur sa droite.

\- Euh oui je ... hum ... il faudrait que je le relise mais oui ce n'est pas si compliqué ... enfin je crois. Réussi t'il a articulé.

Ils s'engagèrent ainsi vers leur cour de potion sous l'œil jaloux d'un Severus bien fatigué après cette séance de sport sur balais pleine de moquerie et de préjugé.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dans un manoir abandonné un homme au visage aigris et au cheveux hirsute scrute une carte du monde avec un sale œil. Ils étaient dure à trouver. Ces soldats et leurs gardiens. Ils étaient introuvable et cela commencé à agacé l'homme au pensé sombre et morbide.

L'elfe de maison entra dans la pièce.

\- Maitre, je l'ai trouvé maitre. Le mage. Il arrive il est en route !

\- Bien. Voici une pièce du puzzle qui me manqué.

Il se leva, s'approcha de la carte et y planta un couteau avec rage

\- MAIS OU SON LES AUTRES !

Sur la table proche d'eux se trouvé une boule de Crystal pleine de poussière ...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

En ce premier jour d'automne, Zayn Davis travaillé sur son devoir de métamorphose à l'ombre d'un grand chêne à la lisière de la forêt interdite proche d'une jolie petite clairière encerclé de pommier et de cerisiers. Il commencé a écrire quand il fut dérangé par des rires et des voies qui s'élevèrent de la forêt. Il reconnu Sirius Black et son amis le binoclard James Potter. Ils étaient accompagnée de trois filles. Annabelle Assefy , Jane Poliker et Katniss Hammer la mademoiselle sans gène. Il se déplaça un peu plus de l'autre côté de l'arbre afin de voir ce qu'ils fabriqué sans être repéré.

Les garçons porté avec eux ... des balais ! Zayn haussa les sourcils de surprise. Comment avaient ils fait pour s'en procuré ?

\- Vous allez voir les filles je vais mettre James KO. S'écria Sirius.

\- Oui bien sur mon bon ami on y crois tous.

Les deux filles que Zayn ne connaissait pas très bien gloussèrent comme des dindes. Katniss, quand à elle resta fermé, les bras croisé à regarder ses deux jeunes gens se ridiculiser. Zayn lui donna tout son respect face à cette indifférence, elle avait beau être une madame gros sabaut, elle n'avait pas l'aire si stupide.

\- Tu a commencé ton devoir de métamorphose ?

Zayn sursotta et se retourna pour se retrouvé face à Severus. Ils s'étaient rencontré lors de leur premier cours de potion. Ils s'étaient mit en binôme et le courant était bien passé. Cependant depuis quelques jours Zayn l'évité quelque peu. Severus était obsédé par une jeune Gryffondor, une rousse au regard vert émeraude qui fesait tombé tout les garçons sans même sans rendre compte. Il ne parlé que d'elle, du matin au soir et du soir au matin. Il ne savait pas si il avait le droit de lui parler. Si elle accepterait de lui parlée. Et surtout, que diront les gens ?

Ce pauvre severus se posé beaucoup trop de questions et cela commençais à agacé son camarade de classe.

Zayn se leva prêt à décampe quand soudain, la petite partie de quiditch improvisé par nos deux protagoniste commença à dégénéré. Katniss avait volé le balais de James, on ne sais comment, et entamé une partie acharné avec Sirius.

La partie commencé à devenir plus une bagarre entre Sirius et Katniss quand soudain Lily Evans et Remus lupin, Mr et Mme je sais tout, arrivérent au millieux de la clairiére.

\- Oh regarde Zayn c'est Lily ! Severus c'était accroché au bras de Zayn qui sans dégagea bien rapidement.

\- Oui Severus je l'ai reconnue merci.

Il devait rester courtois. Severus était son seul ami.

\- Descendez immédiatement ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Et en plus c'est dangereux ! Êtes vous devenue fou ? Cria lily. Elle était folle de rage

\- Pourquoi ?! tu va nous faire quoi poil de carotte ? Ricana Katniss

\- Elle, pas grand chose, mais les professeurs peuvent vous punir et vous retirer des points. Expliqua Remus calmement.

Lui et lily ce baladé dans la cour quand ils avaient aperçu James faisant des pirouettes haut dans le ciel sur son balais.

\- Tu veux dire que tu compte nous dénoncer Lupin ?

Sirius descendas de son balais et s'approcha des deux troubles fêtes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas préfet. Vous ne pouvez rien nous faire. Et si vous nous dénoncé, c'est que vous n'êtes pas de vrais Gryffondor. décréta James les bras croisé

\- Ah par ce que enfreindre le règlement c'est digne d'un Gryffondor ça peut être ?! hurlât lily les poing serrés

\- Je suis certainement plus Gryffondor que toi mademoiselle je sais tout !

James ne se laissa pas amadouer par ses jolis yeux vert cette fois ci. Il n'aimait pas cette fille. Elle ce mêlé un peu trop de ce qui ne la regardé pas.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être chez nous roussette ! toi non plus Perlinpinpin !

Zayn ne trouvé pas Sirius très intelligent, mais il avait le dont de trouvé des surnoms assez marrant au autre personne pour les énerver.

\- Pour une fois les debilos je suis d'accord avec vous ! C'est à Serdaigle que ses deux intello aurait du être envoyé !

\- Si se soucié du sort de sa maison et de la vie de ses camarades, c'est, ne pas être Gryffondor ! Vous avez raison je n'est rien a faire ici !

Lily termina sa phrase dans un sanglot elle se retourna et couru afin de fuire toute les méchanceté qu'on venais de lui lancer.

Remus se lança à sa poursuite.

Jane et Annabelle qui sentir le vent tournée se levèrent d'un bon et s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste, sous le regard ahurie des 3 autres.

Severus voulus poursuivre lily mais Zayn le retint.

\- Ce n'est peu être pas le bon moment pour allez lui parler ... attend encore un peu.

Severus acquiesça. Il n'aimait cependant pas l'idée de laissé Remus consolé lily. Mais le moment était peu être mal choisi pour allé lui parler de leur relation.

Il ramassèrent leurs affaires. En partant Zayn aperçus du coin de l'œil le professeur McGonagall s'avancer vers Sirius James et Katniss Accompagnée d'une Lily en larme et d'un Remus bien en colère !

Cette année prométait d'être mouvementé.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Au même instant, dans un parc de Londres, Une jeune maman moldu surveillait son fils Eric de 5 ans joué au toboggans.

Le livre posé prêt d'elle tomba soudain et une brise de vent ouvrit les page. Elle se pencha et le ramassa. Le vent avait beau être assez puissant en se jour d'automne, il ne l'était pas assez pour pousser un livre. Elle se retourna pour regardé eric. Elle le chercha ... mais ne le trouva pas. Il venait de disparaitre. Le premier enfant moldu d'une longue série venais de disparaitre mystérieusement.


	4. petite pause

Petite pause

  
  


Bonjour a tous ^^

j'ai eu des petit soucis familiaux ainsi que des problèmes de connexion.

Cependant je suis de retour et le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture et bientôt fini.

Énigme, ragot et Halloween au rendez vous.

Le chapitre 3 est déjà lui aussi sur les railles.

merci à vous ^^

  
  



	5. chapitre 2 mot de passe et Halloween

chapitre 2 : Mot de passe et Halloween.

Le professeur McGonagal demanda aux élèves de ranger leurs affaires 5 minutes plus tôt. Ils s'exécutèrent avec empressement et des sourires satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Mes chers élèves cette année comme chaque année à Poudlard nous fêtons Halloween. Un repas spécial le 31 au soir sera dressé en cette occasion et pour vous et cette année seulement le professeur Dumbledore a mis en place des énigmes et une enquête à résoudre afin de rejoindre vos dortoirs.

L'agitation se fit dans la classe du professeur McGonagal. Chaque élève sautiller de joie. Cependant certains avaient des doutes concernant cette nouveauté dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Au dîner ce soir-là, tous les élèves ne parlaient plus que de ça. Cette enquête, ces énigmes, qu'ils allaient devoir résoudre pour pouvoir aller se coucher. Bien sûr seul les premières années allez avoir droit à ce petit changement d'habitude, les plus vieux auront le bal classique d'Halloween de chaque année. Cependant ils étaient invité à venir aider leurs cadet. Bien sûr aucun d'entre eux ne voulut les aider et rigoler déjà de leurs futures angoisses éventuel.

Lily discuter avec animation avec Alice de ce futur nouveau projet qui les attendait.

\- Je suis assez forte aux jeux d'énigmes, ma sœur me caché tout le temps mes affaires et je devais les retrouver grâce aux indices qu'elle laisser derrière elle. Elle n'était pas très douée pour effacer les preuve cela dit. raconta Lily à Alice.

\- Ta sœur te cachait souvent tes affaires ??

\- oh oui c'était son jeu favori. Ça, et m'insulter à longueur de journée.

\- A ce que je vois, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des problèmes de frère et sœur.

Katniss venait d'apparaître un plateau à la main et se posa prés des deux jeunes filles sans demander leur avis et ces deux dernières se regardèrent avec de grandes yeux l'air très étonné.

\- Moi aussi avec mon frère c'est compliqué et pourtant on est jumeaux c'est pour dire ... mais on passe notre temps à se disputer je ne peux pas le supporter je ne peux pas le voir en peinture et ça a l'air d'être pareil pour lui.

\- Et on peut savoir en quoi ça nous intéresse exactement madame je fais pleurer les gens ! s'exclama Alice les bras croisés le regard dur.

Elle avait eu vent de la petite altercation entre Lily et elle et cela ne lui avait pas plus du tout. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prennent à ses amis et Lily en était devenue une en l'espace d'un mois. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal.

\- A ce que je vois tu te fais l'avocat du diable !

\- Et en quoi Lily est elle le diable mademoiselle la diablesse !!

Le ton commença à monter et Lily paniquer décida d'interrompre ce petit échange de joute verbale.

\- Les filles ça suffit !! si vous le souhaitez on peut continuer cette discussion dans la salle commune mais pas ici cela ne regarde personne. De plus Alice merci beaucoup mais je peux me défendre tout seul et Katniss tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire copain copain avec toi ce soir sachant que j'ai une retenue la semaine prochaine à cause de toi.

Elle se leva brusquement et s'en alla vers la salle commune de Gryffondor leur indiquant que si elle souhaitait parler il n'avait qu'à la suivre. Cependant les deux jeunes filles restèrent assises l'une en face de l'autre et se lancèrent des éclairs avec leur yeux. Le repas se fit donc dans le silence le plus total mais aucune des deux ne bougea. Leur deux caractère fort promettez de faire des étincelles.

Non loin de là, Remus avait vu toute la scène, alors qu'il mangé son repas étudiant comme à son habitude. Prêt à rattraper Lily qui passa derrière lui il fut soudain coupée dans son élan par un petit bonhomme brun qui s'assit à côté de lui.

\- pppfff moi je suis épuisée de cette journée et cette annonce avec ses énigme d'Halloween ou de je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs cela m'inquiète si jamais on ne résout pas l'énigme en question pourra-t-on quand même dormir dans nos lits ?

\- ah ah ah Peter bien sûr que oui c'est juste pour entraîner notre logique et aussi nous amuser. A quoi cela sert il de stresser avant même que cela se produise et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui t'a épuisé aujourd'hui tu as passé ton temps à dormir en cours.

\- Quoi non c'est même pas vrai d'abord !

Remus s'esclaffa devant l'air outrée du jeune Peter. Il était peut-être un peu lourdaud et fainéant sur les bors mais il était très gentil et Remus l'aimais bien il ne voulait que l'aider. Il décida de laisser Lily partir et de s'occuper du jeune petit prodige qui s'inquiétait déjà pour son avenir et surtout pour cette future soirée d'Halloween.

Quelques semaines plus tard vin enfin la retenue tent attendu par James et Sirius. Ils savaient eux mêmes que cela était la première d'une longue lignée de retenue.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous obliger à boire des potions visqueuse.

\- Ou nous obliger à inventer des sortilèges malefique.

Il rigolérent de bon coeur et rentrérent dans la salle de classe pour leur retenue.

Lily et remus étaient deja installé attendant leur camarades et le professeur.

Ils prirent place derrière eux.

\- Alors alors les intello on fait du zel même pour les retenues ?

\- Oui surtout quand celle ci ne nous est pas destiné !

\- Ah voila ce qui arrive quand on essaie de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin rouquine !!

\- Tu a un problème avec la couleur de mes cheveux Black ?!?

\- Non c'est juste qu'on arrive jamais à se rappeler de ton prénom. C'est quoi déjà Emmy ? nini ? jenny ?

\- Alors pour vous se sera Evans ! Et ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresser Potter !

Elle se retourna et décida de les ignorais superbement jusqu'à la fin de cette retenue, mais c'était sens compter sur l'acharnement des deux jeune gens qui décidèrent de lui trouver un surnom sympa. Je vous laisse imaginer ...

Katniss entra à son tour. Le silence ce fit. Tout le monde s'avais que la présence de chacun dans cette salle était en partis sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas provoquer les garçons ils n'auraient jamais eu l'idée (bien que cela les avais effleuré à la sortis du premier cour de balais) de faire un match de quiditch improvise. Lily et Remus ne les aurais pas aperçus et le professeur Mcgonagal ne les aurais pas punis.

Sentent la mauvaise atmosphère régnais prés des quatre jeunes gens elle décida de s'asseoir le plus loin possible du petit groupe.

\- Bah alors la furie ? Tu nous fuit ?

Siruis la provoquait comme à son habitude et il aimait ça.

\- Je m'éloigne des gens qui font la mauvaise tête.

\- Nous on fais jamais la mauvaise tête ... On préféré faire la fête !

Et sur ses sage parole James et sirius se levèrent et rejoinirent katniss.

Pendant l'heure le professeur Mcgonagal leur avait demander de travailler en groupe sur un projet bien particulier : la décoration de la grande salle lors Halloween.

\- Madame comment on va faire on est un nombre impaire.

\- non monsieur black. Un autre de vos petit camarade à était collé.

Ainsi entra dans la classe Jessy, le frère jumeaux de katniss.

Celle-ci même ce contracta et demanda précipitamment à changer de salle. Mais le professeur ne lui autorisa pas cette faveur et constitua elle même les groupes se qui n'arrangea pas notre belle brunette.

\- Alors remus, sirius, et lily vous serez le groupe A et les autres vous serez le groupe B. Ceux qui nous proposerons le meilleur dossier avec les meilleur moyens magique auront le droit a une avance sur le concourt du 31 octobre, les autres commencerons avec 5 minutes de retard. je vous souhaite bon courage, vous avez 2 heures.

Le groupe A se mirent immédiatement au travail malgré la déception qui se lisait sur le visage de Sirius quand au groupe B ... cela fut beaucoup plus compliqué ... Jessy était un serpentard et James détester les serpentard et cela était réciproque de la part du jeune homme. katniss détester son frère par dessus tout et savais d'avance que ce concourt était perdu d'avance de plus elle n'apprécier que moyennement James. Elle le savait ... cela ne servais a rien de commence ça ne marcherais pas !

\- Bon euh ... vous avez des idées ?

james et katniss se regarderent interloquer.

\- Euh non pas vraiment et toi jessy ?

\- Bah a vrais dire c'est assez simple on pourrais commencé par trouve le thème exacte et ensuite les 3 couleur principal qui gouvernerons et euh pour la magie il suffit de trouver les bonne formule dans les livres non ??

Katniss était plus que choquais !! comment ce jeune homme si noir et hirsute à son habitude pouvais se rendre soudain gentil et intelligent. Il participa de bon cœur au projet en partageant différente idée et écoutant volontiers celle de James et Katniss. Sa sœur en fut agréablement surprise et se rapprocha de son frère jumeaux. Elle plaisanta même avec ce dernier. James lui rester sur ses gardes mais devais bien avouez que ce dernier était assez agréable et avais de bonnes idées.

De leur côté le groupe A sent sortez plutôt bien. Sirius cependant n'était pas très participatif. Il était focalisé sur la jolie brune de l'autre cote de la pièce et le rapprochement soudain entre elle et son frère jumeau. La haine que se vouez ces deux la était connut de tout le château pour avoir était raconté par les deux personne elle même. Ce nouveau rapprochement entre le serpentard et la Griffondor ne lui plaisait pas. On ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemie se disait-il même et surtout si le camps adverse est de la famille. Et il savait de quoi il parler.

La fin de la retenue se passa sens encombre. Les deux groupe déposèrent les dossiers sur le bureau du professeur.

\- Vous aurez les résultats la veille du 31. D'ici la ... essayer de ne pas revenir en retenue.

Dans le manoir sombre et acariate tout comme son propriétaire, l'ambiance était électrique. Les deux hommes se disputer depuis plus de 2h et le ton monter de plus en plus, si bien que l'elfe de maison avais finit par se cache dans les murs de la maison.

\- Tu est devenue fou ! Capture un enfant moldu !! On va se faire repéré !

\- Et alors !! tu voulais avancez ! tu voulais les trouver !! c'est le seul moyen !! on a pas le choix !!

\- Et puis je savoir en quoi un enfant moldu va m'aider a trouver les imperatrices et leurs gardien ?

\- Le sang d'un innocent non sorcier peu résoudre n'importe qu'elle énigme ! Et tu le sait !

\- Quoi ?!?

\- C'est de la barbarie !

\- Tu te fiche de moi vieillard !?! Tu est prêt à tue 8 enfants innocent pour éviter une stupide prophétie mais tu n'est pas prêt à faire saigné quelques goûtes de sang un enfant qui une fois relâché ne sans souviendra même plus !!!

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre !

Le jeune homme s'approcha du vieillard et le souleva de terre avec une telle facilité que cela effraya l'ancien.

\- Ne te fou pas de moi !

Et sur ses simples paroles il envoya son interlocuteur a l'autre bout de la piéce.

\- A partir de maintenant c'est moi qui décidera de la suite des événements ! Tu m'a fais venir pour te venir en aide ... Je ne suis pas payer pour me tourner les pousses. On trouvera ses enfants ! Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer !!

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Laissant à terre le pauvre homme agonisant.

La veille du 31 arriva enfin. Tout les élèves de première année était sur exciter. Ils commençaient déjà à chercher sur quels genre d'énigmes ils allaient tomber. Les filles, prévoyante, c'était munie d'antisèche sur l'histoire de poudlard, et des mini oreiller portatif au cas ou elles ne trouveraient pas les réponses et dans le cas ou elle devrais dormir dans une salle de classe ou un couloir.

Au petit déjeune se jour la les discutions allez de bon train.

\- Alors Sirius mon frère, prêt pour le grand challenge de demain ? Tu pense que ton groupe aura l'avance de la retenue ?

\- Avec les deux intellos je pense que oui vieux frère !

\- Il est vrais que la frayeur ma agripé quand j'ai vu le groupe dans lequel j'était tomber mais je pense m'en être pas trop mal sortis.

\- Oui et d'ailleurs on en a pas reparler mais tu trouve pas ça bizarre que brunette se soit si bien entendu avec son jumeau soit disant diabolique ??

\- Ça m'a parut louche en effet mais je doit t'avouer cependant qu'il n'avait rien du tout de diabolique. Il a même fais des blagues plutôt drôle en faite !

\- Ouais ... crois moi James, suivant mon expérience il faut garder cette histoire du coin de l'œil !

\- D'accord.

James allez se remettre a son petit déjeuner quand Sirius tapa sur la table un grand coup.

\- James mon ami, tu va devenir un aurore en herbe !

La cuillère de James qui s'était renverser resta en suspens à quelque centimètre de ses lèvre.

\- Euh pardon ? Sirius je ne te suis pas ?

\- Évidement ! car c'est les jumeaux que tu va suivre !!

James le regarda avec des yeux rond telle un hiboux stupéfait.

\- On est bien d'accord que pour nous les groupes de demain soir son déjà à moitié former. Tu sera donc dans leur groupes avec une au deux autres personne je pense. Il te suffira de te faire discret et de savoir se qu'ils se disent ... si bien sur il se parle en publique car depuis la retenue je ne les ai pas surpris une seule fois en train de s'adresser la parole.

\- Oh oui bonne idée !! je serais un agent secret comme ... comme Bond ! ... Oh oui je suis James ... James Bond !

\- bah si ... tu sais ... le moldu ... agent secret ... Monsieur Bond !

\- Tu connais pas ?

James se sentis bêtes. Il savait que la famille de Sirius était anti-moldu il était donc évident qu'il ne pouvait connaître ce film.

\- Non je connais pas mais toi tu est mon amis james ... james potter et tu va faire tout ce que je te dit.

Et ils se mirent à chuchoter telle des comploteur !

Le lendemain soir arriva encore plus vite.

Lily attendait remus prêt de la grande salle, la ou serais donner les noms des groupe définitif. Ils avaient était convier plutôt eux et les autre de la retenue que les autre élève afin de savoir qui allez avoir son avance ou son retard sur le jeux.

Alors quel patienter en se remémorant les grande ligne de l'histoire de poudlard elle croisa Severus qui sortais de la grande salle des guirlande noir et rouge à la main.

Elle se stoppa nette et soupira de désespoir. Les couleurs qu'ils avaient choisi dans son groupe était le blanc et noir. Ils avaient perdu et commencerais le jeux avec 5 minute de retard par rapport au autres.

\- Ppfff c'est pas juste !

\- Hein quoi ? qu'est qu'il y a lily tu voulais décoré la grande salle ?

\- Je euh non euh rien laisse tomber. Mais ... tien tu m'adresse la parole maintenant ? Je pensais que je ne devais pas être assez bien pour toi et tes nouveau petit camarade !

\- Quoi !?

Severus devint aussi rouge que la guirlande qu'il tenais dans ses mains.

\- Non lily se n'est pas ça ... il fraudais que je te parle pour t'expliquer.

\- Et bien va si explique !

Au même moment Sirius et James apparurent, occuper à chuchoter et comploter sur le plan avenir.

\- Tien salut citrouille ! tu est toutes seul ?

\- Non je suis avec ...

Elle se retourna et découvri que Severus avait disparue.

\- Euh je veux dire ... j'attend remus.

Sur ceux remus arriva suivit de prêt par Katniss et Jessy.

\- Bon on est tous la ! ... Mais ou est Mcgonagal ? Si elle est en retard c'est un scandale !!

\- Ce qui est un scandale black c'est qu'on te laisse encore parler.

Tout le monde rigola a la blague de Jessy sauf James et Sirius qui lui, sera les poings prêt à frapper son adversaire.

Mais il n'en eu pas le temps car à ce moment leur professeur principal arriva.

\- Bonjour jeune gens. Alors vous êtes prêt pour la grande épreuve ?

\- Oui mais on aimerais savoir qui a gagner l'avance.

\- Et bien entré dans la grande salle monsieur Potter et vous le saurais ...

Ils ouvrirent alors la porte de la grande salle et recouvrirent une resplendissante décoration d'Halloween faite de rouge et de noirs. Les guirlandes se croisez à l'infinie dans le ciel nuageux de la grande salle. Le tonnerre grondait et des éclaires jaillissait à travers les différentes toile d'araignée suspendu. Sur la tables était disposez des bougie en forme de vampire les couvert était de couleur noir et rouge et les tables était jonchait de taches de sang à différent endroit.

Le groupe de James sautèrent de joie alors que les autre croisèrent les bras un aire mécomptant sur le visages.

James s'approcha de Lily.

\- Allez madames clémentine parfaite. C'est pas grave. On ne peu pas gagner à tout les coups hein.

\- je m'apelle ... EVANS ! Sombre cretin !!

Tout les autres élèves arrivèrent dans la grande salles. Les différents groupes furent composez.

Groupe A

Sirius, remus, lily, alice et severus

Groupe B

James, jessy, katniss, peter et zayn

Groupe C

franck, rose, elisabeth, marcus et lyndsay

Groupe D

ect ...

Le jeux commença enfin. Le groupe A fut mit dans une pièce séparé et attendirent leur 5 minutes avant de commencé.

\- C'est vraiment pas juste !!

\- Ne soit pas désespéré miss orange ! Je suis la pour faire gagné cette équipe !

\- Miss orange !?!

\- Oui laisse tombé Alice. Black a décidé de m'affublé de tout sorte de noms sauf le miens et bien sur il est tellement inteligent que ceux la même on tous un rapport avec ma couleur de cheveux.

\- Est il raciste ?

\- Je ne sais pas je pense qu'il n'aime tout simplement les rousses.

-Peut être que l'une d'entre elle lui a brisé le cœur ?

\- Peut être ... elle a eu raison cela dit !

\- Oui ! Avec certitude !

\- Je suis juste a coté de vous les filles !!!

\- Oui bah ça on pouvais pas le manqué vu le nombre de bêtise que tu déblatère à la minutes on peu pas te loupé !

Sirius remonta ses manche mais fut retenue par Remus.

\- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il a l'intello ?

\- Et bah avec tout ça c'est sur que l'on est pas prêt de gagner.

Severus c'était assis prêt d'une des fenêtres et avait regarder la scène avec mépris il n'aimé pas toutes ses personnes qui tournée autour de lily et qui se disaient être ses amis. Il était pressait de lui parler pour lui expliquer le malentendu.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle la la tête graisseuse ?

Et alors que la bagarre était sur le point d'explosé, Dumbledor entra dans la salle de classe suivit de prêt par le professeur Mcgonagal.

-Mes chères élèves comment allez vous en cette belle soirée d'Halloween ? Vous partez dans cette aventure avec un retard certe mais je compte sur vous pour gagnée cette épreuve.

Aucun ne répondit. Tous était déjà a bout de nerf et la partis n'était pas encore commencé.

\- Vous allez avoir l'énigme que tout vos camarade on eu. Vous pourrais ainsi les rejoindre pour commencé la partis.

\- Voici l'énigme : J'ai la tête dans les étoiles et la lune est ma veilleuse. Les hommes et les sorcier se serve de moi pour contemplé le ciel à la nuit tombé et créer des cartes incroyable.

Sirius et Alice se mirent à réfléchir. Tendit que les trois autres se mirent à courir.

\- Eh ! Vous allez ou ?

\- La tour d'astronomie !!

\- Hein ????

\- La réponse c'est la tour d'astronomie ! Il faut allez a la tour d'astronomie !!

\- AAaahhh d'accord !

Ils se mirent à les suivres en courrant à leur tour.

\- Eh Al ! C'est quoi la tour d'astronomie ??

\- Alors pour toi se sera Alice téte de noeud ! Et la tour d'atronomie c'est une salle de classe triple idiot !! Tu étudie ici ou quoi ??

Elle accelera le pas laissant derière elle un sirius furax.

La partie prometé d'étre mouvementé.

De leur coté le groupe B avaient eu leur avance et était déjà redescendu de la tour pour résoudre leur nouvelle énigme.

\- Je suis aussi noir que la nuit même le jour. Je fais peur au plus téméraire et mes profondeur non pas toute était exploré.

\- Ça ne peut être que la forêt interdite c'est sur !!

\- Je trouve ça un peu trop facile quand même.

-C'est pour ceux qui non pas de cervelle ... Ils ont du faire des énigme équitable.

James et Katniss rigolèrent de bon cœur à la nouvelle blague de Jessy. Depuis que la partie avait commencé ces trois la n'avais cessaient de rigolé et de faire les pitres. Contrairement à Zayn et Peter qui resté en retrait. Peter lui se sentant exclus du petit groupe si intelligent. Et Zayn étant blasé de la situation.

\- Bah alors Zayn on ne t'entend pas ! Tu est pourtant super doué en cours pourquoi tu ne participe pas !

\- Par ce que je suis occupé à me faire discret pour qu'on évite de voir que je suis en compagnie d'imbécile profond.

Son ton était si calme que cela énerva tout le monde même Peter qui pourtant n'était pas concerné par l'insulte

\- Par ce que tu te crois supérieure à nous c'est ça ??

\- Non Hammer je me crois pas ... je le suis.

Il termina sa phrase par un sourire angélique adressé à Katniss. Celle ci se renfrogna et se rapprocha de son frère pour lui chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille se dernier se mit à ricané. Ce geste avait pour but d'énervé Zayn mais au lieu de ça il surpris tout le monde. C'est deux la était vraiment redevenue des jumeaux pure de dure.

Ils traversèrent le parc jusqu'à arrivé à la foret interdite ou hagride le géant garde chasse les attendais une citrouille à la mains.

\- Eh bien eh bien vous êtes des rapides.

\- C'est facile on a eu de l'avance

\- Et on est hyper fort contrairement à ce que monsieur Davis pense !

\- Il est peu être plus modeste que vous Potter ?

Hagrid était respecter des premières année et quand il disait quelque chose personne ne bronché.

\- Alors maintenant vous allez devoir éjecter grâce à votre baguette cette citrouille contre cette cible. Il y en a 5, toutes celles qui toucherons la cible devront ensuite être ramassé au plus vite et l'emmené dans l'endroit qui sens le plus bon de l'école.

\- Je sais ! Les cachots !!

Tout le monde se tourna vers Peter qui, sur de lui, affiché un sourire radieux. Mais s'effaça rapidement face à l'incompréhension de tous.

\- Non petigrow je pense que c'est les cuisines cela dit il est vrais que certaine posions on une très bonne odeur.

\- Davis arrête de le couvé !! Ce qu'il à dit est stupide !

\- Potter tous se que tu dit est stupide et pourtant on ne te le fais pas remarquer !

Jessy c'était joint a la joute verbal qui se dressé entre Zayn et James pour prendre partis pour son camarade de classe. Katniss voyait la catastrophe arrivé et surtout le temps tournée et les autres élèves arrivaient de bon pas dans leur direction.

\- Bon ok stop on verra qui est le plus fort plus tard en attendant à vos baguette et vos citrouille ces partis !!

Ils lancèrent chacun leur tour. Seul le lancé de Peter fut un raté ... Ils ramassèrent les déchets de citrouille et les portèrent aux cuisines.

De leur coté le groupe A, avait eu un mal fou a arrivé à la foret interdite. Seul Sirius avait courut. Les autre, peu rassuré de se retrouvé dans un endroit pareil avait marché avec lenteur. Cependant Sirius ne pouvant commencé sans son équipe fut très vite agacé.

\- Vous voila enfin !! j'ai cru que je serais vieux et diplômé avant que vous arriviez.

\- Sa va black tout le monde n'est pas presser de se jeter dans la gueule du loup !!!

\- Du calme Lily votre périple s'arrète ici jeune gens.

Hagrid leur expliqua le jeu des citrouille ainsi qu'au groupe c qui venez lui aussi d'arrivé.

\- Sa alors je pensé qu'on était les dernier !!

\- Et bien non. Mon équipe a cru que l'énigme parler des cachots ... Ensuite par un hasard que je ne peu expliquer nous nous somme retrouvé enfermé dans l'un d'eux. J'était ravis !!

\- Tu avais cas nous le dire lomgdubat qu'on était pas sur la bonne voie !!

\- Tu te fiche de moi marcus !! J'ai pas arrêté de vous le dire bande d'idiot !!

\- Tu sais insulté les imbécile ne sert a rien. j'arrête pas de le faire avec black depuis plus d'une demi heure et j'ai l'impression que ca empire la chose.

\- Ah ah ah !! Tu est une marrante toi. C'est quoi ton nom ? Moi c'est lomgdubat ... Franck Lomgdubat.

\- Enchanté Franck ! Moi c'est McGregor Alice mcgregor.

\- Ravis de rencontré quelqu'un avec un minimum de culture général et je pense que ...

\- Et nia nia et nia nia ... Bon allez Roméo dessolé de te décevoir mais nous on a finit donc je récupère ma coéquipière merci.

Sirius agrippa fermement alice par le bras qui lança un vague geste de la main à Franck comme signe d'au revoir triste.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'était devenue ta coéquipière black c'est nouveau. Je croyais que j'était une incapable insociable. Pour cité tes paroles.

\- McGregor pour gagné je suis prêt à tout ok ! Même à mentir ! Allez avance et réjouit toi on n'est pas dernier !! c'est ton nouveau petit copain qui va l'être !!

\- PPfff le jour ou tu arrêteras de raconté des conneries surtout tu m'appelle !

De leur coté le groupe B avais perdu un peu de leur retard le groupe F un groupe de serdaigle et de serpentard les talonné de prêt.

\- Bon sa y'est on est aux cuisines ... On mange quoi ??

\- James Potter ventre sur patte !!

\- Bonjour messieurs et mesdemoiselles. Comment allez vous ?

Un elfe de maison les accueilli.

\- Assoyez vous je vous en prie. Donnez moi vos déchet de citrouille.

En un tour de main il transforma le récipients en un onctueux potage a la citrouille. Devant eux était dressais un table avec du pain et des bol.

\- Alors voila votre bol va se remplir de potage a citrouille a chaque fois que vous le viderais il se remplira de nouveau et ceux jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus boire une seul goutte. Et après et seulement après être entièrement rassasiez vous grimperez au bureau du directeur pour lui donnez la réponse à cette question :

\- Qu'est ce qui peut être plus fort que la magie ?

Ils commencèrent à mangé. Le premier bol ne fut pas un problème. Le deuxième et le troisième non plus. Les six autre par contre furent un peu plus compliqué.

Une fois finit il se levèrent et se dirigèrent avec peine vers le bureau du directeur.

\- Il faut que j'aille au toilette.

\- Non Hammer si on va au toilette on va prendre du retard sur les autres !

\- Vous avez cas partir devant je vous rattraperez.

\- Ça ne sert a rien si on est pas ensemble on ne peu pas répondre se sont les règles.

-Potter si je vais pas au toilette je ne pense pas pouvoir arrivé au bureau !

-Ok c'est bon pas de dispute ! On y va de toute façons c'est sur le chemin et je pense que les autres qui seront dans le même état que nous ne sont pas prêt de nous rattrapé.

Ils passèrent au toilette. Ensuite Zayn qui n'arrivé pas a digéré demanda une pose qui agaça James encore plus. Jessy lui s'écroula dans l'escalier. il fallut passé par l'infirmerie pour le soigné. Il repartir de plus belle mais croisèrent sur leur chemin le groupe A qui avait rattrapé leur retard sur tout les autre et avait rattrapé le groupe de tête.

\- Vite il ne faut pas qu'ils arrivent avant nous.

Ils se mirent tous à courir. Se fessant des croche pattes les un aux autres. Katniss dans la courses effrenait tomba au détour d'un couloir. Elles tendit la mains à son jumeau qui trop occupé à se battre avec Sirius l'ignora superbement. Contre toute attente la main tendus qui la releva fut celle de Zayn. Elle le regarda avec des yeux rond.

\- Quoi on est dans la même équipe si tu avance pas on pourra pas gagné.

\- Allez hammer reste pas la cours on y est presque.

Ils rattrapèrent les autre jusqu'à l'entré du bureau du directeur, ou de celui ci même les attendez.

\- Trés bien jeune gens vous etes arrivé execo ... cependant je vois que le groupe A n'est pas au complet. Ou est donc votre camarade miss mcgregore ? et pour vous les groupe B Je crois que monsieur petigrow a disparue.

Un autre groupe arriva au complet lui.

-Ah vous étes au complet jeune jens je vous ecoutes. quel est la reponse a cette question ?

\- L'amour !!

S'esxlamer tous a l'unisson.

Un prix fut alors donnée au groupe gagnant et le droit de rejoindre un dortoir douillet specialement amenagé pour les gagnant pour cette nuit.

les deux groupes rivaux se rejoignirent en bas de l'escalier du professeur Dumbledore.

\- je n'en reviens pas que je viens de passer plus de 48 heures à copiner avec des abrutis tout ça pour rien rien du tout

Katniss s'arrêta de marcher elle n'en revenait pas de ce que son frère était en train de dire.

\- je te demande pardon tu es en train de dire que tu as fait semblant d'être sympa et courtois juste pour gagner ?!?

\- oui ma très chère sœur c'est ça c'est exactement ça et ça m'a fait un mal de chien de jouer ce rôle aussi crétin. j'aurais dû savoir que faire équipe avec quelqu'un comme toi et tes amis serait une perte de temps.

Katniss serrât la mâchoire ainsi que ses poing. Elle était folle de rage, elle sentait la colère monter en elle quand elle était prête à lui administrer un coup de poing magistral.

\- tu es un monstre tu n'es pas mon frère ! oh ça non ! tu es un monstre et je vais te détruire.

les mains de Katniss devint bleu et des éclairs jaillirent de ses doigts elle fut d'abord surprise mais décida de jeter la boule de feu qui apparut entre ses mains à son frère jumeau.

tout le monde se coucha à terre. Elle avait raté sa cible mais la boule de feu avait explosé sur une armure qui vola en éclat. Katniss réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire les larmes commencèrent à couler et elle parti en courant.

tout le monde resta stupéfait face à la scène qui venait de se produire. Contre toute attente Zayn couru à la suite de katniss.

Il était de tempérament à vouloir tout savoir de se qui se passé autour de lui. Et ce qui venait de se produire était incroyable et inexplicable. Il devait savoir.

******************************************************************************************************************************

\- Maître maître maître !!!

\- Quoi !?! Tu me dérange elfe !!

\- Pardon maître mais ..

\- Mais quoi ?!?

\- Une des impératrice vient de s'activé maître !!!

Le vieillard qui avait du mal a marché après l'attaque de son disciple s'approcha de la fenêtre.

\- Ne dit rien. Je vais m'en charger moi même. Ou ce trouve t'elle.

\- Dans une école de sorcier maître. Elle est à poudlard ...

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage du vielle homme.


	6. Chapter 3

chapitre 3. Embrouille et reglement de compte

Katniss était caché dans les toilettes des filles les larmes plein les yeux. Après avoir appris que Jessy, son jumeaux, s'était servis d'elle afin de gagner le jeux des énigmes, une chose incroyable et effroyable tout à la fois se produisit. Alors que la rage l'envahie après le discours de son frère elle fit jaillir de ses main une boule de feu. Elle avait sentis quelque chose d'incontrôlable s'emparer d'elle. Elle était bouleversée et effrayer. Elle aurait pus blessé son frère ou même pire le tuer ...

Alors qu'elle se demandé comment toute cette histoire allée se terminé pour elle, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelé.

Zayn avait réussi à retrouver sa trace. Il avait tout simplement suivit les larmes au sol.

\- Hammer ? Tu est la ?

\- Lâche moi la grappe Davis ! Je ne veux pas te voir.

\- Tu crois que je suis venue pour toi fillette ? C'est ce que tu à fais dans ce couloir qui m'intéresse. Te crois pas irrésistible.

\- Je ne le crois pas ... je le suis. Mais c'est loin d'être ton cas morveux, alors dégage ! Je veux voir personne.

\- Ok je suis moche et tu est la reine de l'univers qui a plein de problèmes. Mais, est ce que ça majestés aurais la gentillesse de me dire comment elle a accomplis cette exploit tout à l'heure ?

\- Si je le savais je ne serais pas en train de pleuré !

\- Oui c'est pas faut...

Un silence se fit. Puis elle entendit Zayn s'asseoir par terre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Bah j'attends que tu sorte. Il fais nuit noir et le couvre feu ne va pas tarder. Tu pleure. Et au son de ta voie je soupçonne que tu frissonne parce que tu a froid. Je suis peut être un Serpentard mais je ne suis pas un sans cœur comme Jessy donc je vais sagement t'attendre.

A l'énoncé du prénom de son jumeau, le sang de Katniss se remit à bouillonné (elle n'avait plus du tout froid tout d'un coup). Elle sortis des toilettes et se plaça face à Zayn.

\- Oh que si tu est comme lui ! Tu veux rester avec moi juste pour savoir ce qui m'est arrivé et savoir comment j'ai fais ! Et après hein ? Tu va allé raconter à tes petits amis Serpentard ?! Miss gros sabot ne sais pas garder sa magie à l'intérieure d'elle ?! C'est une folle furieuse qui ne contrôle pas sa magie ?! Dans tes rêves abruti ! Tu es comme eux ! Tu es MÉCHANT !

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla à toute allure. Le laissant seul par terre. Perplexe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait de la peine pour elle. Et pour une raison encore plus incompréhensible, il avait vraiment envie de l'aidé. Mais pour le moment c'était peine perdu. Il décida cependant de ne pas abandonné. Et de retenté sa chance plus tard.

Pendant ce temps le petit groupe qui avait assisté à la scène c'était regroupé dans une salle de classe vide en attendant le couvre feu. Il fallait qu'ils en parle. Tous étaient abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passé. Seul Jessy les avait quitté. Alice et Peter qui étaient revenue de leur petite pause dans le couloir du 2 eme étages furent mirent au courant du petit incident qui venait de se produire.

\- Bon alors ! Est ce que quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'il vient de se passé ?

\- Oui bien sur Potter c'est tellement courant quelqu'un qui fais de la magie sans baguette. J'en croise tout les jours. Et je ne te parle même pas des gens qui jette des boules de feu.

James regarda Severus comme si il avait un pitiponk sur la tête.

\- C'est qui celui la ? Et euh … Quelqu'un lui a expliqué comment ce lavé les cheveux ?

Sirius et Peter explosèrent de rire. Remus esquissa un léger sourire. Au contraire des filles qui n'aimaient pas les attaques gratuites.

-Je te présente Rogue. Severus Rogue. Serpentard. Surnomé par moi même tête graisseuse.

Accablé par cette description Severus pris congé du petit groupe sous le regard peiné des deux filles.

\- Bravo les garçons ! C'est très mature tout ça !

\- Oh ça va. On rigolé c'est pas notre faute si il est rabat joie.

\- Tout ça ne nous dit pas ce qui est arrivée à Katniss ...

\- Je pense que personne ne le sais. Le mieux se serais de lui demandé ...

\- Oui!On va vous laissé faire les filles, parce que nous... comprendre les filles ... bah ... on y arrive pas ...

\- Pff d'accord on a compris on va s'en occupé. En échange essayé d'aller voir à la bibliothèque ce que vous pouvaient trouver sur la magie sans baguette et euh ... sur les boules de feu ..

\- Pourquoi on ferait ça ? On a cas allez voir un professeur et lui expliqué ! Ils seraient plus apte à l'aidé que nous.

Tous le monde regarda Peter. Cette idée était sensé mais aucun n'avais envie de raconter ce qui c'était passé à un adulte. Et pour cause, chacun avais eu une mauvaise expérience avec un adultes à qui ils avait raconté la vérité.

\- Non. On devrait attendre avant. Je veux dire, d'être sur que cela ne lui portera pas préjudice. On ne lui veut pas de mal à cette furie.

\- Oui c'est vrais elle est ce qu'elle est mais on ne lui veut pas de mal pour autant ... hein les filles.

\- Non c'est vrais mais je suis en train de me demandé si elle en aurait autant fais pour nous.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Chacun se rappelant les paroles ou les gestes malveillant de leur camarade.

Remus brisa le silence.

\- Je suis sur que oui. Et puis qu'importe c'est une griffondor et en tant que tel on doit se serrer les coudes. Sur ceux je vais vous laisser. Je suis épuisé. Bonne soiré à tous. Bonne nuit Lily.

\- Oh d'accord je vois. Madame parfaite a le droit à un "Bonne nuit". Ca fais longtemps que vous êtes marié ?

Remus vira au rouge écrevisse et sans alla au plus vite. Lily elle croisa les bras mécontente.

-Que ce qu'il y a Potter tu est jaloux ?

\- Quoi ? NON ! Arrête de dire des connerie McGregore ! Et Sirius arrête de rire !

Sirius était écroulé par terre à ce bidonné. Il se releva avec difficulté et demanda si on pouvait allez faire un tour au bal. Les filles outré par cette demande lui clamèrent haut et fort que cela était interdit et qu'il allait leur faire perdre des points. Et ses sous les menaces des deux jeunes filles qu'ils allèrent se couchaient.

Le lendemain Lily fit la grâce mâtiné. Elle décida de se levé une fois qu'elle n'entendit plus aucune filles dans le dortoir à par ... le ronflement d'une certaine jeune fille. Un peu trop intense à leur goût ce ronflement. Elle s'installa sur le lit de Katniss.

\- C'est dingue ça comme elle ronfle cette fille ! Je me demande si elle fais pas semblant de dormir pour m'éviter ? En tout cas si ce n'est pas le cas il faut à tout pris que je raconte ça aux autres !

La couette se souleva soudain brutalement et en sortis une Katniss toute décoiffé et les yeux rouge.

\- SI VOUS FAITE CA JE VOUS TUE AVEC MA BOULE DE FEU !

Lily se leva du lit mais rigola face a ça camarade de classe.

\- Désolé mais c'est le seul moyens que j'ai trouvé pour te faire sortir de ton sais je connais la technique de je dors donc personne me capte ... c'est moi qui l'ai inventé en faite.

Elle termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil dans l'espoir de détendre la situation mais Katniss ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille.

\- tu me veux quoi exactement ?

\- Discutez avec toi. Je pense que ...

\- Va te faire voir !

Elle se leva d'un bon attrapa un jean et un sweet et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Lily ne se défila pas pour autant ce n'est pas une porte qui allez l'arrêter. Elle aimez aidé son prochain. Même si son prochain n'était pas forcément l'être le plus agréable qui soit.

\- Katniss ouvre la porte je veut juste t'aidai. Et comprendre aussi. Non parce que c'est vachement dément se que tu a fais hier.

\- Part immédiatement !

\- Non. Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas parlait.

Elle attendit devant la porte pendant quelques minutes quand les lumières s'éteignirent et le sol se mit a tremblé.

\- Si tune part pas je fais explosé l'école !

Lily prit de panique, quitta le dortoir à toutes vitesse. Dans l'escalier qui mené a la salle commune elle rencontra Jane et Annabelle.

\- Vous devriez redescendre les filles. Katniss est pas forcement de bon poil.

Jane et Annabelle la regarda détalé comme si elle était folle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

\- Aucune idée mais si cette peste de Katniss est ici. Je vais en profité pour lui dire deux mots.

Elles gravirent les dernières marches qui les séparèrent du dortoir et rentrèrent. Katniss sortais a ce moment la de la salle de bain. Encore troublais de ce qui venait de se passé. Elle ne contrôlé vraiment rien est cela commencé à la faire paniqué.

-TOI !

\- Oh salut les filles. Justement je voulais vous voir il m'arrive un truc qui ...

\- On s'en balance de ta vie tète de nœud !

\- Pardon ? Je peu savoir se qui te prend ?

\- Ce qui nous prend ?! Tu nous a volée Sirius et James pour te les approprié à toi toute seul espèce de sale pétasse !

\- Euh Jane je ne pense pas que Sirius et James nous appartienne en faite ...

\- Tais toi Annabelle ! Tu est sensé être de mon coté !

\- Ah désolé ...

\- Donc je disais vu que tu est devenue une de nos rival, ne pense même plus a partager tes problèmes de garce avec nous !

Elle attrapa Annabelle et sortirent toute les deux, laissant Katniss seul dans le dortoir les larmes aux yeux.

Zayn surveillé la porte de la grande salle depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Il dînait à la table des Serpentards en compagnie de Severus qui lui parler une foi de plus de sa très chère lily. Il avait abandonné l'histoire des le début en faite pour voir si une certaine jeune fille au pouvoir étrange apparaîtrais pas à l'entré. Cela fessait une semaine que personne ne l'avait vu manger à la table des Griffondor, ni même croiser dans les couloirs. Elle apparaissait dans certain cour s'asseyant au fond de la classe ne disant rien et ne participant même pas. Zayn avait essayé à plusieurs reprise de l'interpellé afin de lui parler mais celle ci disparaissait mystérieusement à l'approche du jeune homme.

Cela fessait aussi une semaine qu'il pleuvé sans interruption. Zayn soupçonné un lien entre ses deux cause à effet.

Il était allé chercher à la bibliothèque quelque chose à propos de magie sans baguette ou de boule de feu, mais il ne trouva rien a par l'histoire d'un homme qui un jour après avoir trop mangé de choco-grenouille expulsa une énorme boule de chocolat qui sortie de sa baguette.

Il fut interrompus dans ses pensé par le directeur qui demanda le silence afin de leur présenté un nouveau membre du corps enseignant.

\- Mes chères élèves, je vous présente le professeur Pikey. Il sera le remplaçant du professeur de potion monsieur Darkdream qui s'absentera quelques jours pour des raisons familiales.

Le vieux monsieur que tout le monde dévisagea avec curiosités resta humble et se rassit après le discourt du directeur.

Zayn trouvé cela assez étrange qu'un homme d'un age aussi avancé vienne leur faire cours. Mais peut être qu'il ne fessait pas son age. Il décida de ne pas s'alerte et se remis à la contemplation de la porte attendant que Katniss montre son nez mais comme les autres jour elle ne vain pas.

Le dimanche après midi James Sirius et Remus allèrent à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur la magie sans baguettes. Il n'y trouvèrent rien bien sur a par l'histoire d'un homme qui un jour avait expulsé une énorme boule de chocolat.

\- Peu être que c'est une sorcière mutante comme dans les x mens ?

\- C'est quoi x men ?

\- Rien Sirius laisse tombé.

-Les garçons concentrons nous s'il vous plaît d'accord ?

\- Lupin tu n'est pas notre prof ok

-Mon prénom c'est Remus ...

\- Oh donc je suis assez important pour t'appellais par ton prénom maintenant ? je pensé que seul Evan en avait le droit ?

\- Et moi je vais finir par croire ce que Alice disait, serez tu jaloux James ?

Le silence ce fit autour de la table des 3 garçons envahis de livre en tout genre. Remus regardé James avec intérêt. Il était vrais que James partais souvent au quart de tour quand on aborder le sujet Evan ... et même quand on l'aborder pas d'ailleurs comme ici.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi je ne porte aucun intérêt à Evans ok. Je déteste cette fille. C'est une vrais pimbêche !

\- Ok ok ... pas la peine de t'énerver ...

\- JE NE M ÉNERVE PAS !

\- HUM HUM

Les trois garçons tournèrent brusquement la tète de peur d'avoir était surpris dans leur conversation par la demoiselle en question, mais ce n'était que le petit Peter qui les observé avec des yeux grand ouvert.

\- Désolé de vous dérangé dans votre conversation. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide dans vos recherche.

\- Bah en faite on ...

\- Avec plaisir Peter je t'en pris installe toi

Remus venais de coupé la parole à Sirius. Il voulais à tout pris que Peter s'intègre et selon lui c'était le bon moment.

Sous le regard étonnée des deux compères il expliqua à Peter ou ils en étaient dans les recherches pour aider Katniss.

Il parlèrent ainsi tous les quatre pendants plusieurs heures. Ils échangèrent sur le cas Katniss. Ils rigolèrent aussi beaucoup et apprirent à se connaître.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un groupe légendaire était en train de faire leur apparition.


End file.
